Amnesia por amor
by Greykushiro
Summary: Rize se despierta con Tsukiyama en la cama y ninguno de los dos recuerda lo que han hecho la noche pasada. Buscando esta verdad, Rize descubrirá sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el odioso Gourmet, aunque ya sea demasiado tarde... (ADVERTENCIA: Puede llegar a contener alguna parte de Rated M)
1. Soy una idiota

**1\. Soy una idiota**

Los rayos de sol de un nuevo día se posaron sobre sus ojos. Con algo de pereza, decidió abrirlos. Las sabanas la cubrían gran parte de su cuerpo y esto dificultaba el poder moverse como quisiese. Decidió sentarse en la cama y estirar todo lo que pudo sus brazos mientras expulsaba un gran bostezo. Se levantó y observó por el gran ventanal todo Tokio a sus pies.

Allí estaba ella, la Glotona del Distrito 20, uno de los ghouls más peligrosos de todo el pacífico Distrito 20. Se relamió los labios pensando ya en qué próxima presa pondría sus colmillos encima cuando algo la llamó la atención…

― ¿Pero qué…? ―preguntó confusa mientras examinaba los desgarrones de la cortina.

No recordaba haber hecho reformas a su piso… Y menos con su kagune.

Un airecillo entró por una de las ventanas, poniéndola la piel de gallina, e instintivamente, fue a meterse las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera, con la que siempre dormía… Pero allí no había ni sudadera ni nada que se pareciese. Solo tenía por encima puesta una camisa que la quedaba bastante grande y que desprendía un aroma a rosas que tumbaría a cualquier ghoul con buen olfato a la primera.

― ¿Cuándo me he puesto yo esto?

Sus pensamientos pararon en seco. Sabía que, si se giraba y miraba la cama, hallaría su respuesta… Y así fue. En ella estaba tumbado el ser más egocéntrico y pijo (opinión de la propia Rize) que ha habido en la tierra: el Gourmet del Distrito 20, Shuu Tsukiyama.

― No, no, no… No puede estar pasando… ―palideció Kamishiro al instante intuyendo lo que podría haber ocurrido.

Con sumo cuidado, se acercó al ghoul y levantó las sábanas que le cubrían. Volvió a taparle inmediatamente mientras pensaba en mudarse no solo de distrito, sino también de ciudad, país y continente.

― _Good morning_ ―dijo Tsukiyama tras despertarse y estirarse todo lo que pudo―. Matsumae, ¿y mi café?

― ¡Ni que _good morning_ , ni que Matsumae, ni que leches! ―le gritó Rize al borde de la histeria―. ¡Ya estás tardando en explicar que está ocurriendo aquí!

Tsukiyama por fin abrió los ojos, encontrándose a Rize con su camisa favorita puesta y todo el piso de la susodicha destruido, obra de varios kagunes, seguramente.

― ¡Dame mi camisa inmediatamente, _pig_! ―la gritó mientras saltaba de la cama y se la intentaba arrancar a la fuerza.

― ¡¿Y tú solo te preocupas por la camisa?! ¡Si es que nunca cambiarás! ―le gritó Rize mientras intentaba que no se la quitase para no quedarse como Dios la trajo al mundo―. ¡Y ponte algo, por favor!

Tsukiyama observó que estaba completamente en cueros y, con una velocidad increíble, se puso la sábana como si fuese un habitante de la antigua Grecia.

― A ver, a ver… Aquí está ocurriendo algo muy raro… ―intentó tranquilizarse el Gourmet mientras se sentaba en la cama.

― ¡No me digas! No es muy común encontrarte desnuda con otro hombre desnudo al lado en la cama. Tengo una teoría, pero espero que no sea la correcta.

― Yo, la verdad, es que no me acuerdo de nada… Solo de algún grito tuyo ―contestó despreocupado.

― No puede ser… ―fue lo único que pudo decir antes de correr al baño a echar todo el banquete que tuvo ayer a la hora de comer cuando un hombre fue a mirarle el gas en su apartamento.

Tsukiyama no perdió la oportunidad de picar a Rize, algo que le encantaba.

― Se dice que las náuseas son síntomas de embarazo.

― ¡Lo que tengo son náuseas al verte aquí! ¡Y como vuelvas a decir algo más, te juro que los únicos gritos que se oirán serán los tuyos!

― ¡Uy, _mademoiselle_ , me ofende usted con esas palabras! ―fingió sorpresa mientras se llevaba su mano al pecho.

Rize volvió otra vez a la habitación.

― Que quede claro: ¡Tú y yo somos como el aceite y el agua!

― Uno encima del otro…

Rize le metió tal patada en la cara que, si no llega a estar cerrada la ventana, las "palomas" le habrían recogido hecho picadillo en la acera.

― ¡No ha habido nada entre nosotros dos, ¿lo entiendes?! ¡Nunca hubo nada y nunca lo habrá! ¡Y ahora, iré a ver a Uta para que me diga que se supone que me puso su amiguita en el vino! ¡Cuando vuelva, quiero ver mi apartamento como nuevo y ni rastro de tu existencia de por medio! ¡¿Entiendes?!

― Dejemos una cosa clara… A mí tampoco me agrada la escena de tú y yo…

― ¡Qué no hubo nada!

― Pero fue una buena noche, ¿no? ¿Sabes que el orgasmo de un cerdo dura 30 minutos?

― ¡LAAARGOO!

Rize le echó a patadas de su apartamento con la sábana puesta y su ropa hecha un rebujo entre sus manos.

― ¿Y la sábana?

― ¡Quédatela!

Y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

― Ay… Mujeres… ―suspiró el Gourmet mientras bajaba las escaleras ante la atenta mirada de los vecinos de enfrente.

No se veía todos los días a un antiguo griego bajar por sus escaleras como si nada.

En el apartamento, Rize intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos mientras buscaba su ropa entre los destrozos de la habitación. Podría decirle a su padre que el egocéntrico ese la había secuestrado y caso resuelto… Pero, ¿cómo reaccionaría el señor Orca? Tendría que cambiarse de bloque de edificios ante el destrozo que haría.

Entró en el baño para cambiarse y darse una ducha para aclararse las ideas. Se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba la camisa de Tsukiyama tras mirarse al espejo. Observó lo largas que son las mangas y las olió.

― Soy una idiota…

Y rompió a llorar.

 **Próximo capítulo: ―Solo voy a acompañarte―**

* * *

 **HOLA :) ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA QUE TENÍA MEDIO EMPEZADA DE HACE TIEMPO Y POR FIN ME HE DECIDIDO A SUBIRLA. CADA SEMANA SUBIRÉ UN CAPÍTULO, ASÍ QUE NO HABRÁ HIATUS COMO MUCHAS DE MIS HISTORIAS :D**

 **SÉ QUE RIZE Y TSUKIYAMA SE LLEVAN A MATAR, PERO ME ENCANTA LA IDEA DE VERLOS COMO PAREJA :)**

 **POR FAVOR, COMENTAD PARA VER SI SIGO SUBIÉNDOLA :) TODO COMENTARIO ES Y SERÁ BIEN RECIBIDO :D**


	2. Solo voy a acompañarte

**2\. Solo voy a acompañarte**

El viaje hasta HySy ArtMask Studio, lugar de trabajo de Uta, fue de lo más apacible que se puede esperar en el peligroso Distrito 4. No notó la presencia de ningún ghoul ni de ninguna "paloma" en todo su trayecto, cosa que la desubicó un poco… Pero claro, el canibalismo solía ser por la noche, no a plena luz del día. Con suma pereza, Rize se frotó un ojo, no estaba acostumbrada a madrugar, pero la situación lo requería.

Tocó la puerta del estudio con suma molestia con la imagen de la cara de Uta en su mente riéndose de ella al imaginar lo que pudo pasar por la noche.

― Está abierto ―se oyó una voz desde dentro.

Rize empujó la puerta, entrando en una habitación llena de máscaras ghoul en expositores y colgadas de las paredes. Al fondo, en su mesa de trabajo, se hallaba Uta arreglando una de las múltiples máscaras que le llegaban.

― Ahh, eres tú… ―dijo tras girarse y poner la máscara en la mesa.

― ¿No me vas a preguntar qué tal la noche? ―se acercó recelosa Rize, creyendo que Uta sabía más que ella y Tsukiyama juntos.

― ¿Debería?

Esta contestación dejó algo confusa a Rize, quién volvió a examinarle con la mirada para intentar encontrar el menor resquicio de que la estaba tomando el pelo y que sabía perfectamente de qué hablaba.

― ¿No hubo nada raro?

― Creo que me estoy perdiendo ―contestó Uta con una sonrisa tranquila.

― Ayer fui al Helter Skelter, ¿no?

― Claro. Yo te llevé hasta allí.

― ¿Y no había nadie más?

― Aparte de Itori… No.

Rize estaba ahora mucho más confusa que cuando vio a Tsukiyama en su cama y ella con su camisa, la cual no tardó en llegar el Gourmet para exigirla y tampoco tardó en caer por las escaleras de una patada por parte de la Glotona.

― ¿Solo estábamos nosotros tres?

― ¿Quién más debería haber?

― No te estás quedando conmigo, ¿verdad? ―Rize estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con aquel payaso.

― ¿Qué gano yo mintiéndote, aparte de que destruyas mi tienda?

Razón no le faltaba. Con un suspiro, se sentó en una de las sillas que había allí para los clientes.

― Pareces muy preocupada… ¿Puedo saber qué te pasa?

― Es que… Últimamente me aburro mucho en el Distrito 20… Tsukiyama no da muchas señales de vida… ―se inventó una mentira para intentar sonsacar algo a Uta.

― ¿Hablas del Gourmet? Pues justamente ayer mismo tuvo un encontronazo con unas "palomas".

Rize saltó del asiento.

― ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

― Pues claro. Varios clientes que han venido antes que tú me lo han contado. Por lo que se ve, le pillaron saliendo del Restaurante de Ghoul y le arrinconaron en un callejón. Por lo que se ve, no se habla de otra cosa.

Rize se sentó pálida en la silla. ¿Cómo era posible que Tsukiyama apareciese en su cama si en ningún momento estuvo con él por la noche y teniendo como coartada ese enfrentamiento con las "palomas"?

― Me parece muy extraño que no lo hayas oído.

― La verdad es que no me acuerdo de nada de lo que hice por la noche.

Los ojos de Uta brillaron ante esa revelación.

― Haber empezado por ahí. Puedo decirte lo que hiciste en el Helter Skelter antes de que yo me fuera.

― ¡¿Te fuiste dejándome sola?!

― Hoy tenía que abrir y tú no tenías ganas de irte ―sonrió inocentemente Uta.

Rize gruñó. No había ni un hombre bueno en todo Tokio.

― Comenzaste a beber mucho licor de sangre con la premisa de que estabas hambrienta y de que el Gourmet era un pijo de mierda. Y te dejé con Itori allí.

Rize hizo memoria con aquella información… Sí, recuerda lo hambrienta que estaba y lo de Tsukiyama era ya una rutina. Próxima parada: Helter Skelter.

― Muchas gracias, Uta.

― De nada.

― Ya quedaremos para otro vino ―dijo a modo de despedida.

La puerta se cerró tras ella. Con una sonrisa, Uta volvió a la máscara que reparaba: una máscara de payaso con una gran G en ella.

― Eso es si sigues viva ―murmuró mientras pintaba más la nariz roja del payaso.

Durante su camino hacia el Distrito 14, el recuerdo de su llegada al Distrito 20 la abordó como si de una fuerte ola se tratase…

«Queriendo familiarizarse con el territorio, Rize deambuló por las calles del pacífico Distrito 20, pudiendo distinguir a varios ghoul trabajando en una cafetería con el rótulo ANTEIKU. Cansada y hambrienta, su vista se posó en otra cafetería llena de libros donde, a través de un gran ventanal, pudo ver a un chico repeinado y con traje leyendo una obra de Sen Takatsuki mientras se tomaba un café.

Decidido: aquella persona sería su primera víctima.

Con toda la educación del mundo, preguntó si aquel sitio estaba ocupado, a lo que el joven, tras observarla de arriba a abajo, dejó que se sentase con él cortésmente. Estuvieron hablando sobre Sen Takatsuki y sobre el amor que ambos profesaban hacia la literatura, que tanto había conseguido evadirles de la realidad. Tras unas horas, ambos salieron de la cafetería y, educadamente, el joven se ofreció a acompañarla a casa ante la inminente salida de la luna. Todo iba según lo establecido… Solo falló una cosa: a la hora de ir a despedazarle con el kagune, nunca imaginó que él se defendería con otro.

― _Non_ … Menos humos, _my lady_ ―sonrió el joven mientras su kagune cortaba el de Rize―. Solo voy a acompañarte.

Y así, conoció al odiado y asqueroso Gourmet, uno de los ghoul más peligrosos del Distrito 20.»

Tan absorta iba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que chocó con un hombre con gabardina negra y maleta.

― Perdone ―dijo rápidamente mientras cogía la maleta y se la daba.

Se fijó en el sombrero que le cubría la cara, recordándole parte de su pasado en V.

― No es nada ―respondió el hombre, tomando el maletín antes de proseguir su camino.

Rize lo miró hasta que desaparecio por una calle, sabiendo que aquel hombre era una "paloma". Decidió no quedarse más tiempo ahí, así que prosiguió su camino.

Desde la otra calle, el hombre había parado y la observaba marcharse mientras apretaba con fuerza el maletín en su mano.

― Huele (Maldita) diferente (bastarda) ―murmuró antes de proseguir su camino―. Espero que Uta haya terminado la máscara…

 **Próximo capítulo: -Esa información no está en venta-**

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS :)**


	3. Esa información no está en venta

**3\. Esa información no está en venta**

«Sus largos y delicados dedos, cuyas uñas estaban bastante cuidadas, se deslizaron por el pecho desnudo del hombre que la acompañaba, dejando tras de sí la marca de sus uñas. El hombre no era consciente de las caricias que le hacía la chica de pelo morado. Parecía ido. Con una risa socarrona, la joven le pasó la lengua por el torso desnudo y se sentó sobre él para seguir besándole la cara. Todo iba bien, hasta que sonó aquella voz altanera seguida de aplausos lentos.

― Tus rituales a la hora de comer son de lo más variopintos, _mademoiselle_.

La joven alzó su cara llena de sangre del cadáver para dirigir una mirada cansada al ghoul que acababa de llegar.

― Habló el que no hace ningún asco a la comida.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba aquella sonrisa de prepotencia que personificaba siempre al Gourmet. Lo odiaba tanto que deseaba algún día poder destrozarle todo el cuerpo para enseñarle lo que era un ghoul de verdad…»

― ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Itori, propietaria del Helter Skelter la sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo había llegado a pensar en aquel momento, cuando el imbécil de Tsukiyama se le acercó como si nada para burlarse de su forma de comer?

― Perdón ―respondió Rize a modo de disculpa mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

Ambas estaban sentadas en la barra, con una copa de licor de sangre cada una.

― Me habías preguntando lo que habías hecho ayer por la noche aquí y, de pronto, te habías como ausentado… ¿En qué pensabas?

― En nada importante. ¿Decías?

― Empezaré otra vez… Pero te saldrá caro ―suspiró Itori mientras se llenaba otra vez la copa.

― ¿Cuánto?

― ¿Sabes lo que es el Restaurante de Ghoul?

― Ni hablar.

― Vale, vale… Ya se lo encasquetaré a otro… Pues bien, bebiste más de la cuenta.

― Eso es obvio, no me acuerdo de nada.

― Empezaste a despotricar conque tu padre estaba gordo…

― Menos mal que no está aquí ―murmuró Rize mientras se llevaba la copa a la boca.

― Y te pusiste pesada en hablar todo el rato sobre el Gourmet.

Gracias a que el papel de la pared era rojo, la mancha que propició el vino escupido al oír aquello no se notaría tanto.

― ¡En serio! ¡Te pusiste muy pesada! ¡Vale que quiera saber algo sobre el Restaurante de Ghoul, pero de ahí a estar toda la noche hablándome del Gourmet…!

Daba igual el esfuerzo que hiciese: aquello no conseguía recordarlo.

― A ti te gusta el Gourmet, ¿verdad? ―se puso seria Itori―. ¿Cuánto quieres por ello?

― Esa información no está en venta.

― ¡O sea, es verdad!

Rize estaba entre "tierra trágame" o "que vengan las palomas de una vez". Sin embargo, en vez de llegar "palomas" entraron en el lugar tres ghoul con cara de pocos amigos al establecimiento.

― Acabamos de oír el nombre de ese malnacido…

― Ese bastardo nos ha quitado nuestro comedero tras arrastrar allí a todas esas "palomas" que le perseguían.

El tercero se fijó en Rize y sus ojos se incendiaron.

― Tú eras la joven que iba con él.

Rize se quedó ojiplática.

― No puede ser… Yo estuve aquí…

― Bueno… Se me olvidó decir que estuviste únicamente 20 minutos aquí y que te fuiste borracha ―se rio Itori.

― ¡Eso es lo primero que deberías haber dicho!

Los tres ghoul dieron un paso hacia delante.

― De aquí no nos vamos sin una compensación.

Ante esta frase, los tres sacaron sus kagunes. Itori saltó por la barra y cogió unas botellas.

― ¿Qué tipo de licor queréis? ―pero un kagune rompió todas las botellas.

Estaba claro que no querían negociar. Rize, bastante segura de sí misma, se levantó del asiento.

― Me vendrá bien hacer un poco de ejercicio antes de comer ―dijo mientras se estiraba un brazo.

― ¡Aquí dentro, no! ¡No me destruyáis el bar!

Los tres se abalanzaron sobre Rize, quien se preparó a sacar su kagune… El cual no salió.

― ¡¿Cómo?! ―dijo antes de salir disparada contra la pared.

¡¿Qué estaba pasando allí?! ¡Su kagune no respondía! ¡No salía por más que ella lo intentase! Viendo esto, Itori se rascó la barbilla y su mirada se iluminó.

― ¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer, Glotona?

― Maldita sea…

Pero antes de que el kagune de uno de ellos se clavase en ella, otro kagune le traspasó la espalda y el pecho, lanzándolo lejos contra unas mesas. Y allí estaba él, al último ser que no quería ver en aquel lugar: Shuu Tsukiyama.

― Venía a tomarme una copa de licor para despejarme y mirad a quién encuentro aquí.

Ninguno de los tres ghoul fue rival para él, a los que degolló con un movimiento rápido de su kagune. Viendo que el peligro había pasado, Itori salió de detrás de la barra dando un largo suspiro.

― Menos mal que has llegado a tiempo, Gourmet. Si no, esos tipos me destrozan el local.

― Lo que sea por usted, _mademoiselle_ Itori ―respondió con una reverencia.

― Pero procura recogerme todo ese estropicio ―apuntó a los cadáveres mutilados―, o atraerás a las "palomas".

Tsukiyama la respondió con un movimiento de mano como si quisiese decir que no pasaba nada, hasta que posó su vista en la Glotona, quien intentaba levantarse a duras penas tras una mesa.

― ¿La ayudo, _my lady_? ―la tendió una mano, que luego quitó con rapidez―. No, espera. Primero: mi camisa.

― ¿Qué camisa? ―preguntó curiosa Itori.

Rize sabía que era muy difícil matar a Tsukiyama, pero era lo único que tenía en mente tras aquel comentario del Gourmet. ¡¿Qué pensaría la gente al saber que la Glotona se había acostado con el Gourmet?! Y, justamente, tenía que darse cuenta Itori primero.

― Una camisa que me prestó para poder tapar un poco mi olor con ese perfume que usa, capaz de tumbar a Kisho Arima ―respondió Rize mientras se levantaba y lanzaba una mirada asesina hacia el trajeado.

― ¡No, no y no! ¡Aquí ha habido algo más! ―saltó Itori de su sitio, dispuesta a detener a Rize antes de que se fuera―. ¡Quiero saberlo!

― Ya me encargo yo de los cadáveres, Itori ―pasó de ella Rize.

Rize pasó al lado de Tsukiyama, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada… ¡¿Por qué de pronto le daba cosa mirarle?! ¡¿No era siempre ella la que se burlaba de él?!

― No me digas que tienes hambre ―dijo Itori cruzándose de brazos.

― Un poco ―respondió cogiendo a uno de los cadáveres de un tobillo y llevándolo a la cocina para despedazarlo.

Itori y Tsukiyama se quedaron solos en el lugar. Si algo identificaba a Itori era la falta de discreción…

― ¿Vas a preguntarme algo o me sirves el vino?

― No, nada… ―dijo volviendo a la barra, donde llenó una copa y se la dio―. Solo que todo esto me parece muy raro…

― Huele raro… ―murmuró Tsukiyama, sin que Itori le oyese.

― La Glotona no me quiere contar nada y tú eres un caballero… ¿Me puedes contar lo que está pasando entre vosotros? ―le preguntó en bajo.

Tsukiyama sonrió y se puso un dedo en la boca mientras la guiñaba un ojo.

― Lo siento mucho, pero si quieres saber más, deberás pagar.

 **Próximo capítulo: -¡BRUTALIDAD!-**

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS :) YA NOS LEEREMOS :D**


	4. ¡BRUTALIDAD!

**4\. ¡BRUTALIDAD!**

Tras aquel episodio en el bar de Itori (de donde ella no salió hasta pasada una hora desde que Tsukiyama se fue), Rize se negaba en rotundo a volver a cruzarse con ese prepotente. Por culpa de la rabia que tenía hacia él, había comenzado a comer más de lo normal ya que su apetito parecía no saciarse tan fácilmente desde aquel día. Sin embargo, debía tener mucho cuidado a la hora de cazar ya que parecía que su kagune se había rebelado contra ella y no salía. Por culpa de eso, había días en los que no podía cazar y el hambre la hacía enloquecer tanto que casi se comió un día su propio brazo.

Seguía sin respuestas de lo que ocurrió aquella noche… Supo que fue al bar de Itori invitada por Uta, habló con Itori y, más tarde, estaba con Tsukiyama en un comedor de ghoul según tres ghoul que entraron en el bar, hambrientos de venganza. El tiempo desde que salió del bar de Itori hasta la "grata" sorpresita de la mañana siguiente seguía en blanco. Una cosa era segura: aquella noche su kagune funcionaba a la perfección para haber hecho semejante estropicio.

La costó semanas conseguir arreglar todo decentemente antes de la visita de alguien inesperado…

Ese día, el susodicho tiró la puerta de una patada ante la palabra ¡BRUTALIDAD! en su boca.

― Hola, papá ―le saludó Rize colocando otra vez la puerta en su sitio.

Estaba claro que debía cambiarse ya de bloque de pisos. Pero ya de ya porque los vecinos ya la miraban raro por los "amigos" que traía a casa.

Ahora, padre e hija se hallaban sentados en el sofá. El señor Orca, gran jefe del Distrito 6, estaba con los brazos cruzados y gruñendo mientras Rize pensaba alguna excusa por los visibles arañazos de kagune en su sofá.

― He oído que has tenido problemas últimamente, hija tonta.

― Últimamente tengo mucha más hambre y mi kagune no sale… Yo no lo llamaría "problemas". Cuando se me rompe la tele, tengo comida gratis ―sonrió recordando la cara del hombre que vino a repararle la tele cuando Rize se abalanzó sobre él.

A pesar de la broma, la cara del señor Orca no había cambiado en absoluto: seguía con esa mirada de soltar una hostia al primero que pasase (palabras de Rize).

― ¿Cuándo has empezado a encontrarte así?

― Pues…

Rize se calló. No podía contarle lo que ocurrió: su pobre hija borracha supuestamente se acostó con el ser al que más aborrecía.

― No lo sé… Fue de improviso.

― ¿No te duele nada?

― No.

El señor Orca se quedó pensativo durante un rato.

― ¿Le quieres?

Rize se quedó pálida. ¡¿A qué venía aquella maldita pregunta?!

― No sé de qué hablas, papá ―sonrió inocente Rize.

― Ya no eres una cría, Rize ―la fulminó con la mirada―. Deja de intentar ocultarme lo que ha pasado aquí, porque creo saber lo que está ocurriendo.

Rize bajó la cabeza. "Pillada" era la palabra clave para ese momento.

― ¿Le quieres?

― No lo sé…

― Si esa es tu respuesta, me dices quién es y lo mato. ¡DESTRUCCIÓN! ―se levantó de un salto del sofá, rompiendo la mesa tras poner un pie encima.

― ¡No, espera! ¡No es eso! Solo que…

― ¿Humm?

― ¿Cómo me va a gustar alguien que come quisquillosamente, limpiándose de derecha a izquierda la boca con un pañuelo blanco que siempre lleva en el bolsillo izquierdo, que lee varias veces la misma página con ojos de querer entrar en el libro que lee y que habla francés como si fuese el propio Molière?

― Si no te gusta, ¿a qué viene eso de fijarse en todo lo que hace?

Rize se sorprendió. Levantó la cabeza hacia su padre, quien se volvía a sentar.

― ¿Lo sabe?

― No. Somos… Incompatibles.

― ¿Tú crees?

― Lo sé. Somos muy opuestos. Le odio.

― ¿Por qué?

― ¡Esa forma que tiene de mirar a todas sus víctimas como si fuese un caballero! ―se levantó de un salto del sofá.

― ¿A ti te gustaría que te mirase así?

― ¡Sí!

Un "tierra trágame" se habría quedado corto en aquel momento. El señor Orca la observó sin mediar palabra mientras ella se sentaba ocultando su cara con su larga melena.

― Tengo hambre…

― Voy a por comida ―respondió Orca mientras se marchaba del piso, civilizadamente esta vez.

Nada más cerrar la puerta, Rize rompió a llorar y se tumbó en el sofá, haciéndose un ovillo. Le quería, le quería mucho. Le quería por su forma de ser tan resolutivo, sin miedo a nada, riéndose de la vida… Amaba sus ojos, su forma delicada de comer, sus trajes que nunca sabía conjuntar… Amaba cada parte de su ser. Pero el pique que se traían ambos por sus formas tan opuestas de comer no se lo dejó ver hasta aquel momento, cuando tras echarle del piso rompió a llorar afirmando que era idiota. ¿No la extrañaba que fuese ella sola la que se diese cuenta del aroma de su perfume? Ella lo sospechaba, pero era verdad… Ojalá lo de aquella noche haya ocurrido como ella se lo imaginaba.

Y, en medio del llanto, se durmió.

¿Qué hora sería? Nada más despertar, se encontró arropada con una manta en el sofá mientras Orca intentaba arreglar la mesa que había partido.

― Te he dejado la comida ahí.

Con sumo cuidado, Rize cogió el brazo humano y se lo comió.

― Está como a mí me gusta ―sonrió.

― Rize, sigues siendo mi hija y sabes que siempre te ayudaré ―se sentó al lado de ella tras dar por imposible el arreglo de la mesa―. ¿Has ido a que te vea el doctor Fueguchi?

Rize se le quedó mirando.

― No... Me da miedo.

― Entonces, si te da miedo preguntar, es que ya sabes la respuesta.

 **Próximo capítulo: -Por el olor-**

* * *

 **BUENO, LA HISTORIA EN SÍ IBA A SER CORTA, PERO AL FINAL TERMINÉ ALARGÁNDOLA :) COMO DIJE ANTERIORMENTE, LA PAREJA RIZE Y TSUKIYAMA NO ME LLAMABA MUCHO LA ATENCIÓN, PERO TRAS PENSARLO MUCHO... COMO QUE TIENEN UN ALGO QUE LA HACE BASTANTE INTERESANTE :) A PARTIR DE AHORA SUBIRÉ MÁS SEGUIDO LOS CAPÍTULOS :)**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y YA NOS LEEREMOS :D**

 **TODO COMENTARIO ES Y SERÁ BIEN RECIBIDO :)**


	5. Por el olor

**5\. Por el olor**

Siempre supo que algo raro estaba ocurriendo para que tuviese tanta hambre y que no pudiese sacar el kagune, pero lo último que se le pasaría por la cabeza era "aquello". Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando fue a comprarse un nuevo vestido porque el suyo se había quedado pequeño y no le subía de la cintura. Ante la insistencia de su padre, fue a ver al doctor Fueguchi, quien ya le dio el veredicto final…

Ahora, se hallaba sentada en un banco en pleno parque intentando hacerse a la idea de cómo reaccionaría Tsukiyama ante la noticia… Sería algo así como "Tsukiyama, ¿te acuerdas cuando nos despertamos desnudos en mi cama? Pues era lo que parecía." Lo siguiente sería detener al Gourmet de cortarse las venas con el kagune.

― Hace tiempo que no te veía, _pig_.

Y allí estaba otra vez él… ¿Es que acaso alguien le decía cuándo debía ir para fastidiar más a Rize?

― Tsukiyama.

El susodicho se sentó en el banco.

― Pensé que te habías mudado de distrito. Ya no se oye nada sobre ti.

― Últimamente estoy muy vaga.

― Quería preguntarte algo.

Rize lo miró a la cara. El Gourmet observaba la puesta de sol como si nada, haciendo que los rayos del sol resaltasen su perfil. Rize estaba preparada para aquella pregunta, la cuestión que tanto los había mantenido en vilo…

― ¿Has visto mi tenedor de la suerte?

Retira lo dicho… Era para darle un bolsazo allí mismo.

― ¿Y por qué me preguntas a mí por tu tenedorcillo de pijo? ―se rio de él Rize.

― Es que no se si lo perdí en tu piso ese día. Suelo ir con él al Restaurante y salí con él del lugar… Y durante la pelea con las "palomas" también lo tenía.

― ¡Espera! ¡¿Te acuerdas de más cosas de esa noche?! ―saltó de su sitio Rize.

― Hombre, pues me acuerdo a trozos… Recuerdo que me arrinconaron y que me dieron con el Quinque en el costado… Luego hay escenas confusas hasta que me desperté en tu cama ―y sonrió burlonamente.

― ¿No recuerdas a nadie contigo?

― Humm… ―se cruzó de brazos el Gourmet pensativo―. Recuerdo muchas voces confusas… Como si me estuvieran hablando. Las imágenes son borrosas. ¡ _Wait_! ―saltó él también de su sitio―. ¡Recuerdo unas tazas muy especiales que solo las hay en una cafetería! ¡Se me debió caer allí!

Tuskiyama salió corriendo, seguido de Rize.

― ¿Dónde?

― ¡En el Anteiku!

Y allí estaban los dos, en la famosa cafetería donde humanos y ghoul convivían. Nada más entrar, la mirada asesina de la camarera dejó en evidencia que no la gustaba nada la imagen de los dos ghoul más peligrosos del Distrito 20 juntos en el establecimiento.

― _Hello_ , Kirishima. ¿Está _Mister_ Yoshimura?

― ¿Para qué, Mierdiyama?

― Touka, no seas así ―salió de una puerta el anciano propietario―. Sabía que vendrías. Se te cayó esto la última vez que viniste.

Yoshimura le tendió un tenedor dorado, el cual cogió como si la vida le fuese en ello.

― ¡Menos mal! ―y lo llenó de besos.

― ¿Ya estás mejor? ―le preguntó Yoshimura.

― ¿De qué?

― ¡¿De qué va a ser?! ―se metió Touka―. Hace unos días viniste aquí, arrastrado por la Glotona, con una herida muy fea en el abdomen.

Rize y Tsukiyama se miraron confusos.

― Tenías mucha fiebre, Tsukiyama, y no parabas de delirar.

― Fue para grabarte ―se rio la camarera.

― ¿Y por qué le iba a ayudar yo? ―preguntó Rize fuera de sí.

― No lo sabemos. Dijiste que le habías visto en el suelo y entraste pegando gritos aquí para que le ayudásemos.

― Cuando le bajó un poco la fiebre, te lo llevaste porque no podía ir él solo a su casa en las condiciones que estaba y que dormiría en tu piso ―explicó Yoshimura.

Bien: eso explica cómo lo encontró y cómo acabó en su apartamento. Pero, ¿por qué lo ayudaría? Esa pregunta tendría que esperar porque un fuerte mareo la sobrevino, cayendo al suelo al instante…

Despertó en el sofá del piso de arriba arropada con una manta. Nada más sentarse, entró Yoshimura con un paquete en la mano.

― Supongo que tendrás mucha hambre ―la dijo, tendiéndole el paquete.

― ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? ―preguntó, cogiendo el paquete y comiéndose su contenido.

― Por el olor. Tú no te das cuenta, pero tu olor no es el mismo. Suele ocurrir cuando una ghoul está embarazada… ―tras decir esto, la miró de reojo sin recibir respuesta―. Cuando una ghoul queda embarazada, su olor se vuelve distinto, le es imposible sacar el kagune ya que el kakuho se centra en dar energía al feto, y tienen más hambre porque debe alimentar al feto también.

― Si el olor ha cambiado…

― Él ya lo sabía… Por eso no está aquí.

Era verdad que Tsukiyama poseía el olfato más potente entre los ghoul de su rango, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que también lo tendría un ghoul que conoce a ambos por igual… Y ellos a él…

En ese instante, el susodicho se estaba tomando una copa en el bar de Itori.

― Lo que te digo, Souta… Tu querida Rize está embarazada ―le contaba Itori, en compañía de Uta.

― Qué gracioso. La das la libertad y te pone los cuernos ―se ríe Uta.

― No os preocupéis ―se levantó de su silla Souta―. Quienes ríen los últimos (Voy a masacrar) son los payasos (a esa bastarda) ―terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa maquiavélica, semejante a la de su máscara de payaso…

 **Próximo capítulo: -¿A quién proteges?-**

* * *

 **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS :3 PENSÉ QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO TENDRÍA SEGUIDORES, PERO ME SORPRENDE LO MUCHO QUE HA EMPEZADO A INTERESAR :) LA HISTORIA EN SÍ IBA A TERMINAR SOBRE ESTE CAPÍTULO, PERO COMO DIJE ANTERIORMENTE, LA HE ALARGADO :)**

 **ESPERO QUE SIGÁIS DISFRUTANDO DE ELLA Y YA NOS LEEREMOS :D**

 **TODO COMENTARIO ES Y SERÁ BIEN RECIBIDO :)**


	6. ¿A quién proteges?

**6\. ¿A quién proteges?**

La costó conciliar el sueño. No recuerda cuánto tiempo estuvo en el Anteiku aguantando las ganas de llorar, pero aquello ayudó a que recuperase los recuerdos que habían perdido ambos: ella por la borrachera y él por la fiebre.

Llegó con él a su piso y le acostó en el sofá mientras buscaba vendas para taponar la herida. Sin embargo, en esos minutos que le dejó solo, la fiebre le volvió a subir y, a causa de los delirios, la atacó con un kagune muy descontrolado al que ella reaccionó con el suyo, dejando el piso patas arriba. Tras calmarlo y, como último recurso para bajarle la fiebre, le desnudó y le dio una ducha de agua fría. Sin embargo, ella también tuvo que entrar en la ducha porque la daba miedo que se resbalase y se matase. Después le tumbó en su cama y, aquí no sabía si presa de los delirios y ella de la borrachera, terminó ocurriendo lo inevitable.

Ahora ella estaba en aquella misma cama, intentando conciliar el sueño, pero las palabras de Yoshimura resonaban en su cabeza.

«― ¿Por qué le ayudé si le odio?

― Rize, solo los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad. Y tú estabas empecinada en salvarle la vida.»

Es verdad. Ella le quería, pero ¿él a ella? Desde aquel día que le llamó "humano" a la cara por comer como un puñetero humano (y era verdad), su relación solo derivó a las puyas que se lanzaban hasta aquel día en el Anteiku cuando se desmayó. Le llamó así porque ama la cara que pone cuando está molesto, lo dijo en plan de broma, pero su relación se enturbió mucho tras aquello. Aunque él fuese un gran actor, ella podía ver la farsa en sus ojos…

Los meses pasaron y la Glotona ya no daba tantas señales de vida, algo que llamó la atención de la CCG, que la estuvieron buscando por temor a que se viniese algo muy gordo tras esta inusual sequía de víctimas.

― Esto me huele a chamusquina… ―dijo uno de los inspectores a su compañero mientras descansaban en un parque―. La Glotona no ha dado señales de vida durante seis meses…

― Ya… Después de la tormenta se suele decir que viene la calma… Pero yo creo que va a ser justo al revés…

― Disculpen… ¿Serían tan amables de darme la hora? ―se acercó un hombre por detrás de ellos.

― Pues claro. Son las diez y cinco de la noche…

Ambos inspectores se giraron para encontrarse a un hombre encapuchado y con una máscara de medialuna.

― _Danke schön_ ―respondió el hombre mientras cortaba la cabeza de ambos inspectores.

Tras observar a todos los lados, Tsukiyama suspiró y se puso a recoger su nueva comida.

― A ti te pasa algo. Se te nota en la cara, Mr. MM.

Tsukiyama se giró para encontrarse con otro ghoul con máscara de payaso.

― PG, pensé que te habías ido a casa tras el refrigerio en el Restaurante.

― ¡¿Y dejar a mi buen amigo en este plan?! ―se llevó dramáticamente la mano al pecho―. ¡Llevas meses sin hablar con nadie en el Restaurante! Estaba muy preocupado…

Tsukiyama lo miró de reojo. Estaba claro que PG era su mejor compañero y aliado en el Restaurante de Ghoul, pero algo le hacía dudar a la hora de contarle la causa de su cambio de humor. Y él siempre hacía caso a sus instintos antes que a las palabras de ánimo de alguno de sus amigos, si es que los tenía…

― ¿Quieres tomar algo donde Itori y me lo cuentas? ―le invitó PG.

― No ―dijo sin más mientras descuartizaba los cadáveres.

PG miró con interés las cuchilladas que propinaba el Gourmet a los cadáveres. Nunca le había visto en aquel plan: el caballeroso Gourmet comportándose por fin como el monstruo que era.

― Tú forma de cazar es ahora más salvaje. ¿No te parece?

― ¿Y qué?

― ¿Sabes que la CCG sabe a la primera qué tipo de kagune ha matado a cada persona?

Tsukiyama lo miró por encima del hombro.

― ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

― Bueno… Soy yo quién te consigo los Quinques para el Restaurante. ¿Cuándo usarás la sierra que te conseguí?

― El día que me apetezca practicar canibalismo ―respondió sin más.

PG observó cómo su compañero prosiguió como si nada con su cometido.

― ¿A quién proteges? ―preguntó mientras su máscara de payaso se ensombrecía.

― ¿De qué hablas?

― Esa forma de cazar desmedida, haciendo esos destrozos como si tuvieses un kagune tipo rinkaku… ¿Es porque la Glotona no da señales de vida?

― No me importa nada esa _pig_ de mierda. Lo hago por capricho.

― Tú y tus caprichos, Mr. MM. Si es que al final vamos a ser idénticos tú y yo ―comentó mientras se sentaba en el banco bañado en sangre―. A mí tampoco me gusta que me toquen cosas que me pertenecen, ¿sabes?

― PG ―le cortó Tsukiyama mientras alzaba su cara llena de sangre―, ¿a quién te crees que estás amenazando?

― ¡Uy, no, por Dios! ¡Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza enemistarme contigo! ―levantó las manos como si le fuese a disparar.

― Ella… Me da igual lo que la pase a esa cerda indecente. Como si las "palomas" la quieren cortar en rodajas. Ella y yo somos opuestos completamente.

― Mr. MM, debes saber que los polos opuestos se atraen.

Otra mirada asesina del Gourmet hacia el payaso cortó de raíz la conversación. Lo siguiente sería cometer canibalismo.

― PG, si vienes aquí a darme tus sermones, te recomiendo que te marches.

― Venía a preguntarte una cosa, tranquilo.

― Dímela y lárgate ya.

― ¿Qué harías si alguien te quitase la cosa que más ansias?

Tsukiyama lo miró fijamente.

― Lo destrozaría. Haría de su vida una auténtica tragedia.

― Ya veo… Gracias por tu sinceridad.

Tras decir esto, el payaso se levantó del banco y despareció en la oscuridad, dejando tras de sí un aire que auguraba el comienzo de una era próxima...

 **Próximo capítulo: -Este distrito sin ti sería un aburrimiento-**

* * *

 **BUENO, PUES NOS VAMOS ACERCANDO AL CLÍMAX DE LA HISTORIA :) MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y YA NOS LEEREMOS :D**

 **TODO COMENTARIO ES Y SERÁ BIEN RECIBIDO :)**


	7. El distrito sin ti sería un aburrimiento

**7\. Este distrito sin ti sería un aburrimiento**

― ¿A qué cree que se debe los incesantes ataques, profesor Ogura? ―preguntó el presentador a un hombre con bigote negro que se hallaba sentado a su lado.

― Sinceramente, me parecen muy extraños. No siguen ningún patrón hasta antes conocido…

― ¿Se podría decir que estamos ante otro nuevo ghoul en el Distrito 20?

― No lo creo… Los ataques empezaron cuando se dejó de oír noticias sobre la Glotona.

― ¿Piensa usted que la Glotona y estos asesinatos en serie están relacionados?

― Pues…

― ¡POR SUPUESTO! ―saltó un chaval rubio de su sitio.

Todo el Anteiku retumbó ante el grito que profirió aquel chico, haciendo que todos los visitantes se asustasen y que el café de su amigo cayese al suelo.

― Hide, por favor, baja la voz ―le pidió su amigo moreno mientras recogía los trozos de la taza en el suelo, de lo que desistió cuando una camarera de pelo largo y de aire tranquilo se acercó a él y le dijo que no se preocupase.

― ¡Es que me ponen malo los que hablan así de los ghoul! ¡Son cosas tan obvias que me extraña mucho que nadie se haya dado cuenta!

― Hombre, Hide… Es que la gente no está tan obsesionada con ese mundo como tú ―sonrió su compañero mientras cogía su libro nuevo, cuyo título rezaba _El huevo de la Cabra negra._

― Hijo, Kaneki, a ti te mataría uno seguro con lo pánfilo que eres ―dijo con hastío Hide mientras apoyaba su cabeza en una mano―. Mira, todo esto comenzó desde que no se oye nada de esa Glotona, por lo que es obvio que está relacionado.

― Pero podría ser la Glotona…

― ¡Imbécil! ―le pegó con el libro que tenía en la otra mano― ¡¿No has oído que no sigue ningún patrón conocido?! Cada ghoul tiene un patrón de ataque que es como su tarjeta de identidad. Por ejemplo ―abrió su libro, cuyo autor era justamente el profesor Ogura―: la Glotona tiene como patrón desgarrar hasta el último músculo posible del cuerpo, nunca se termina su comida ya que la gusta dejar los flujos de su kagune de tipo rinkaku en todo el cuerpo. Es un ghoul que se divierte mucho con la comida. Los ataques en serie fueron rápidos y precisos, con cuchilladas precisas y limpias, que solo pueden pertenecer a un ghoul tipo koukaku.

― ¿Y en ese libro no hay ningún ghoul tipo… de ese tipo? ―preguntó Kaneki intentando recordar el nombre del dichoso kagune.

― Hombre, hay muchos… Pero a destacar está el Gourmet, cuyo patrón es fijarse únicamente en una parte del cuerpo de su víctima y no tocar nada más. Pero es un ghoul bastante peligroso en el Distrito 20. No creo que quiera compincharse con la Glotona porque sí.

― ¿Y por qué no?

Hide propinó otro golpe con el libro a Kaneki.

― ¿Conoces el concepto de "enemistad"? Un ghoul no quiere que otro ghoul toque su comedero, es ley de vida. ¡¿Cómo se van a ayudar los dos más peligrosos del Distrito 20?! ¡Antes se matarían el uno al otro por sus comederos!

Los dos chicos, o más bien el rubio, siguieron discutiendo sobre la cuestión mientras Touka cambiaba de canal en la televisión.

― Jefe… ¿Va a hablar con él? ―preguntó en voz baja al señor Yoshimura, quien se afanaba en secar las tazas―. ¿O quiere que vaya yo?

― No, Touka. Ahora mismo, Tsukiyama es muy peligroso.

― Con que esta es su forma de calmar sus nervios… ―se rio en bajo Touka.

― Te confundes como siempre, Touka. Y eso es por culpa de las ideas preconcebidas que reinan en esta sociedad ―colocó la taza en una repisa―. Está protegiéndola para que las "palomas" vayan en su dirección y no en la de ella. Tarde o temprano, la CCG terminará hallando su apartamento ante la búsqueda exhaustiva que están realizando para hallarla, y Tsukiyama solo está desviando ese camino.

― ¡Pero si esos dos se odian! ―le gritó en bajo―. ¿Cómo puede estar usted tan seguro?

Yoshimura sonrió ante la pregunta de Touka y observó las dos tazas que había en la repisa.

― Porque yo hice exactamente lo mismo.

«Todo comenzó con la tiritona que tenía encima el Gourmet a causa de la fiebre y la ducha helada que le había dado. Se metió en la cama al lado suyo y lo abrazó, intentando así frenar los temblores.

― ¿Por qué haces esto por mí, _pig_? ―preguntó con un hilo de voz.

― Porque este distrito sin ti sería un aburrimiento.

― Se nota que estás borracha ―se rio el Gourmet de forma cansada.

― Lo digo en serio. Si yo me muriera, ¿qué harías tú?

― Celebrar una fiesta en el Restaurante de Ghoul por todo lo alto.

Como respuesta recibió un rodillazo en todo el pecho que pudo haber reabierto la herida sin ningún problema.

― Odio tu sinceridad ―comentó la Glotona.

― Según muchos, es algo de lo que carezco ―respondió mientras intentaba recuperar el aire perdido.

― Eso es algo que aprecio de tu personalidad. Nunca me he encontrado con un ghoul como tú.

― ¿Ah, no?... »

― ¡DESTRUCCIÓN!

Rize saltó del sofá cuando aquel grito le sacó de sus recuerdos. En el hueco donde debía ir la puerta, la cual se hallaba en la cocina ahora mismo y por suerte no en la casa del vecino, se hallaba el señor Orca con varios paquetes del Anteiku para su hija.

― Tienes el don de la oportunidad, papá ―le saludó Rize mientras se sentaba como podía en el sofá.

Su vientre de 8 meses y medio ya era lo bastante molesto como para salir a cazar ella misma, por lo que su padre solía traerle la comida que tan amablemente Yoshimura se ofrecía a darle.

― Tu querido amiguito está haciendo de las suyas por lo que me ha comentado Yoshimura ―le dijo a su hija mientras la daba los paquetes, lo cuales devoraba a placer.

― Tsukiyama es demasiado, cómo decirlo… Impredecible. No entiendo qué quiere conseguir haciendo todo esto.

El señor Orca miró a su hija con suma severidad como hace siempre. Ella, que era la que estaba enamorada de él, no entendía nada de lo que el Gourmet andaba haciendo…

― Él te está protegiendo, hija tonta. Se está llevando a las "palomas" a su territorio para que no te encuentren.

Al oír eso, el último paquete que tenía entre sus manos cayó al suelo. ¿Tsukiyama la estaba protegiendo? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que él a lo mejor…?

«― ¿Ah, no? ―suspiró con pesadez el Gourmet―. Lástima que me llamarás aquello. Porque tú… En realidad... Me gustabas mucho.»

La Kamishiro se llevó las manos a la cara mientras lloraba y se apoyaba en el hombro de su padre.

― Ten mucho cuidado, Rize ―dijo con tono grave.

Rize le observó sorprendida. Conocía el tono grave de su padre, pero nunca tan grave como aquel.

― El pasado siempre nos persigue. Así que, ten cuidado en no condenar tu futuro.

 **Próximo capítulo: -Aquella que brilla con luz propia-**

* * *

 **HOLA, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPÍTULO QUE MÁS ME GUSTÓ ESCRIBIR :3 ALGUIEN SEGURO QUE SE HARÁ ALGÚN LÍO ENTRE LAS PARTES DE PASADO Y PRESENTE, ASÍ QUE ME DISCULPO PORQUE NO SABÍA CÓMO PONERLO MEJOR...**

 **YA QUEDA MENOS PARA EL DESENLACE... ¿DE QUÉ PELIGRO ESTARÁ HABLANDO EL SEÑOR ORCA? MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA, Y YA NOS LEEREMOS :D**

 **TODO COMENTARIO ES Y SERÁ BIEN RECIBIDO :)**


	8. Aquella que brilla con luz propia

**8\. Aquella que brilla con luz propia**

― Ten mucho cuidado, Rize. El pasado siempre nos persigue…

El señor Orca seguía pensando en aquellas palabras mientras abrazaba a su hija, quien se había quedado dormida tras llorar. No quería preocuparla con la escena que había presenciado mientras regresaba del Anteiku…

«El atardecer estaba cayendo ya sobre Tokio. El señor Orca saltaba de tejado en tejado para llegar al apartamento de su hija cuando algo le llamó la atención: varios hombres de blanco hablaban con un hombre vestido de negro en un callejón.

― ¿Sigue sin haber rastro de la Glotona? ―preguntó el trajeado de negro.

― Nada, inspector Furuta.

― Es como si se hubiese desvanecido…

Pudo ver como Furuta se giraba y se rascaba la barbilla.

― El viejo Washu acabará matándome como no la encuentre… ―pensó en voz alta.

El señor Orca tragó saliva al escuchar aquel apellido… El verdadero apellido de su hija…

― ¿Qué me dice de los ataques en serie, inspector? ¿Quién cree que está tras ellos?

― No tengo ninguna duda de quién está tras ellos ―respondió con una sonrisa malévola.

Los tres inspectores de blanco se miraron entre ellos con preocupación.

― Inspector Furuta…

― ¿Sí?

― Recibimos orden de arriba de seguirle… Y descubrimos que fue al Restaurante de ghoul del Distrito 7…

El aire se enrareció en aquel lugar. Olía a muerte.

― ¡No se preocupe! ¡A los de arriba no les dijimos nada!

― Seguro que estaba de misión secreta.

― Sí… Es cierto… Me alegro que no haya llegado a los de arriba. ¡Qué buenos sois!

Los tres inspectores sonrieron ante la posibilidad de recibir un ascenso por parte de un miembro de V, una de las ramas más poderosas de la CCG. Sin embargo, lo que recibieron fue una especie de apuñalada en el pecho por parte de un kagune que salió de la espalda de Furuta.

― Con razón os ocurren estas cosas ―sonrió maquiavélicamente Furuta mientras revelaba su único kakugan.

El señor Orca se quedó sin aire. ¡Aquel kagune era el de Rize, de eso estaba seguro!

Furuta se limpió como pudo la sangre.

― Fiuu… El kagune de mi querida Rize es terrible… Debo tener más cuidado con él. Lástima que naciese medio-humano y no ghoul… La operación dolió más de lo que pensaba…

Se deshizo de los cuerpos en una alcantarilla que encontró y se puso unos guantes nuevos.

― Yo solo quería que Rize fuese libre de su destino como mujer Washu y se casase conmigo cuando consiguiese yo también escapar de aquel jardín… ¡Pero esa bastarda se dedica a acostarse con cualquier tipo! Pues nada, tendré que hacer caso a Mr. MM: haré de su vida una tragedia. Eso sí, por la paz ―dijo mientras hacía una V con sus dedos.

El señor Orca esperó a que Furuta estuviera por lo menos a 20 kilómetros del lugar para seguir su camino hasta el apartamento de su hija.»

― No permitiré que nadie te haga daño, hija tonta ―la abrazó con fuerza―. Te mantendré alejada de ese Furuta como sea con ayuda de Yoshimura… ―miró por la ventana―. Ese tipo… Va a llegar a ser alguien muy peligroso en este mundo.

Los días pasaron y Rize salió de cuentas. No sabía lo que prefería más, si a las "palomas" diseccionándola, una década sin comer o aquello. Cualquier cosa dolería menos que aquello.

― Respire hondo y tranquila ―la decía el doctor Fueguchi.

― ¡Os juro que como saque el kagune, os mato a todos!

― ¡DESTRUCCIÓN!

― ¡Señor Orga, por favor! ―le intentaba calmar el doctor.

A la media hora, los lloros de un bebé inundaron la sala.

― ¡Es una niña! ¡Y muy sana, por cierto! ―se la dio envuelta en una toalla a Rize.

Rize la observó fijamente. Tenía tres pelos azules marinos, obviamente de los genes de Tsukiyama, y sus ojos eras morados como los suyos. Miraba fijamente a su madre mientras con una manita la cogía de un dedo.

― ¿A qué sabrá? ―fue lo único que pudo decir al ver a la niña.

― No creo que eso sea lo que debas decir…

― Soy abuelo… ¡BRUTALIDAD!

― Señor Orca, su hija debe descansar.

Ambos abandonaron la sala, dejando solas a Rize y a la niña.

― ¿Y qué hago yo contigo ahora? ―preguntó examinándola.

La niña se rio ante la cara de extrañeza que ponía Rize. De pronto, un pequeño kagune parecido a un tentáculo salió de la espalda de su hija y la rozó la cara.

― Así que eres tipo rinkaku, ¿eh? Espero que no hayas sacado de Tsukiyama el noble arte de hablar raro…

De pronto, empezó a sentir sueño. Se tumbó en la cama y puso a la niña a su lado.

― Te tendré que poner un nombre, ¿no? No voy a estar llamándote "niña" toda la vida… Pero, ¿qué nombre te puedo poner?

Sin embargo, el sueño la venció y varios recuerdos volvieron a ella…

«― En realidad… Me gustabas mucho ―confesó Tsukiyama sintiendo cómo se sonrojaba (él argumentaría que fue por la fiebre)―. Esa forma que tienes de brillar por ti misma, con tu propia luz, me dejó impactado en el primer momento que te vi.

Rize se mantuvo en silencio un rato, tanteando si aquello que decía era verdad o era por culpa de los delirios. Solo una pregunta se la vino a la cabeza en aquel momento… Solo aquella maldita pregunta le vino a la cabeza tras la confesión del Gourmet y el efecto del alcohol sobre ella.

― ¿Eres virgen?

Notó cómo el pelo de Tsukiyama se encrespaba. Estaba claro que esa pregunta incomodaría a cualquiera.

― ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ―la preguntó mirándola por fin a los ojos.

Rize notó en sus ojos vidriosos cómo la fiebre estaba empezando otra vez a subir.

― ¿Cómo crees que consigo a todas esas humanas? ―la preguntó acercándose a ella.

― Eres bueno escalando a las ventanas ajenas, ¿no? Pensé que no te haría falta un truco tan burdo.

― Entonces, ¿afirmas que tú tampoco lo eres?

― Lo malo es que no tengo testigos, como comprenderás. Me los como antes de que digan nada ―explicó la Glotona mientras se acercaba a él.

Podían notar ambos el aliento del otro.

― ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos todo por una noche? Nuestras batallitas y todo eso… Y mañana hacemos como si nada hubiese ocurrido ―se atrevió a decir Rize mientras se tumbaba boca arriba y Tsukiyama se ponía sobre ella.

― Después no me comerás, ¿verdad? ―sonrió altaneramente.

― Depende de tu nivel en la cama.

Y se besaron. Un beso de aquellos de película que tardan más de cinco minutos en separarse.

― Está claro que nunca me confundo ―dijo Tsukiyama mientras Rize le besaba el cuello―. Brillas con luz propia.»

― " _Aquella que brilla con luz propia"_ ―sonrió Rize mientras se sonrojaba y abrazaba a la niña dormida―. Hikaru…

 **Próximo capítulo: -Amnesia por amor-**

* * *

 **HOLA :) YA QUEDAN POCOS CAPÍTULOS PARA QUE TERMINE ESTA HISTORIA... DESDE UN PRINCIPIO TENÍA CLARO QUE EL BEBÉ FUESE NIÑA, LO QUE ME COSTÓ MUCHO FUE EL NOMBRE... ESTUVE BUSCANDO EN INTERNET NOMBRES JAPONESES DE NIÑAS Y ME APARECIÓ UNA PÁGINA DONDE SALÍAN TAMBIÉN LO QUE SIGNIFICABAN, POR LO QUE TOMÉ DE AHÍ PARTE DEL CAPÍTULO TAMBIÉN :D EN CUANTO AL COLOR DE PELO DE LA NIÑA OPTÉ POR EL COLOR DE PELO DE TSUKIYAMA EN EL MANGA (AZUL MARINO) POR TENER ALGO EN COMÚN CON ÉL :)**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA :) YA NOS LEEREMOS :D**

 **TODO COMENTARIO ES Y SERÁ BIEN RECIBIDO :3**


	9. Amnesia por amor

**AVISO: PUEDE CONTENER PARTES DE RATED M AL PRINCIPIO!**

* * *

 **9\. Amnesia por amor**

«Sus manos se paseaban por su cuerpo furtivamente mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Ella le devolvía los besos mientras sus manos arañaban su espalda. Nunca pensó que el tiquismiquis del Gourmet estuviese tan bien musculado. No llegaba a la musculatura de Banjou, pero la suya era una musculatura perfecta: ni culturista ni esquelético. No podía evitar gemir cuando notaba cómo las manos del Gourmet llegaban a sus pechos. Estaba claro que le gustaba hacerla sufrir de esa manera. Ella, que nunca perdía la compostura, la estaba perdiendo ante el ghoul que más odiaba… Y al que más amaba.

Su compostura se perdió por completo cuando notó que algo entraba en ella. A partir de ese momento, se dejó llevar por el movimiento de Tsukiyama mientras sus gritos sonaban en toda la habitación…»

El llanto de Hikaru la despertó y, por décima vez, tuvo que levantarse de la cama para calmarla. Se debatía entre la ternura de una madre y entre estrellarla contra el suelo y acabar ya con todo. Tras el parto y unas semanas de descanso, la Glotona había regresado con más energía que nunca. Ante sus constantes ataques, los misteriosos ataques en serie habían cesado.

Sin embargo, también el Gourmet había vuelto a las andadas con más fuerzas que nunca…

― ¡Madame A! ―saludó Tsukiyama a la mujer en el Restaurante de ghoul― ¿Nueva mascota humana?

― Se llama Taro-chan. Se lo iba a presentar a PG, pero últimamente no le veo por el Restaurante.

Tsukiyama no le dio importancia a este dato. PG era dado a hacer lo que le diese la gana cuando quisiese…

Ahora mismo, el ghoul payaso se encontraba observando a una niña dormir plácidamente en una cuna.

― Asquerosa bastarda…

Cogió del cuello a la niña, pero no contaba con que apareciese un hombre musculado de la nada gritando DESTRUCCIÓN. De un puñetazo, lo lanzó contra la pared, cogiendo al vuelo a la niña mientras lloraba.

― Aprovechas cuando Rize está cazando para atacar a la niña, Furuta…

― Lo sabía. Debí matarte cuando maté a aquellos tres ―respondió mientras se quitaba la máscara y enseñaba su kakugan cíclope.

― ¿Cómo conseguiste el kagune de Rize?

― Un afamado doctor amigo mío me lo trasplantó antes de que Rize se marchase. Ella ni se enteró.

― Monstruo…

― Lo hice para protegerla. Pero ese incordio de ahí me recordará los (enormes) cuernos que me ha puesto ―dijo mientras señalaba a la niña.

― Tú quieres torturar a Rize, ¿no?

― ¡No! ¡Qué va! Solo quiero (masacrarla) hablar con ella.

― Tus palabras tienen muchas mentiras, niño Furuta.

Furuta se sentó en la cama con un suspiró.

― Verás, después de salvar a (esa malnacida de) Rize, quería casarme con ella y tener muchos niños ghoul (tipo 101 dálmatas). Pero esa cosa de ahí no me dejará vivir en paz. Hagamos un trato, señor (Mirada de mala hostia) Orca: solo una de las dos puede vivir: o Rize o la niña (ese engendro).

― ¡¿Y si me niego?!

Las carcajadas de Furuta se oyeron en todo Tokio.

― Si no te libras de esa niña, haré caer todo el poder de los Washu (mi propio poder) sobre Rize. La (masacraré y torturaré) haré pagar su libertad de una forma que jamás olvidará (hasta que me pida que la mate).

El señor Orca tragó saliva. Sabía que Furuta iba en serio y conocía muy bien el poder de V y de los Washu… Era demasiado arriesgado…

― No quiero volver a ver a esa niña.

Y desapareció por la ventana.

Cuando Rize llegó al apartamento, se encontró con la pared rota y ni rastro de la niña…

― Hija tonta ―apareció por detrás Orca.

― ¿Dónde está? ―preguntó sin mirarle.

― Verás…

― ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?! ¡PAPÁ! ―le gritó mientras le pegaba puñetazos.

Orca tragó saliva antes de hablar.

― Yo te avisé, Rize. Ten mucho cuidado con tu pasado.

― ¡¿De qué hablas?!

― Ha aparecido aquí un hombre llamado Furuta para acabar con ella.

― Nimura… ―susurró mientras caía al suelo pálida.

― Eras o ella o tú. No me dejó otra… Olvídate de ella.

― Era… ¡ERA MI HIJA!

― Esa niña llevaba sangre Washu, Rize. ¡¿Qué hubiese pasado si Furuta se la hubiese llevado a V?! Pasaría por el destino que tú no llegaste a pasar.

― ¿Dónde está? Papá, dímelo, por favor… ―rompió a llorar Rize.

― Olvídate de ella y del Gourmet. Los estabas condenando ante V. Piensa más antes de actuar, hija tonta.

― Nimura irá a por Tsukiyama… ―dijo sin fuerzas.

― Desde el primer momento, hija mía, estaba escrito que esto acabaría mal. Olvídalos, ¿entendido? Como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada. Yo cumplí mi palabra ante él. Tú cumple la tuya.

Y abandonó el lugar ante los llantos de su hija. No pudo evitar recordar aquella frase que oyó del señor Yoshimura cuando le habló de Arata Kirishima:

«― Son las cosas que más queremos las que nos destruyen.»

Rize se tumbó en la cama llorando mientras recordaba las palabras de su padre, palabras que ella misma dijo aquella noche sobre aquella misma cama…

«Los rayos de sol aún no habían salido. Ambos se encontraban cubiertos de sudor recuperando el aliento. Rize tenía apoyada su cabeza en el pecho de Tsukiyama, oyendo así su respiración agitada.

― ¿Qué tal? ―preguntó el Gourmet jadeando.

― Te salvas de que te coma ―respondió Rize en las mismas condiciones―. Has pasado el examen con nota.

Otro silencio donde solo se oían sus respiraciones.

― ¿Aún quieres que esto no haya ocurrido? ―preguntó Tsukiyama.

― Ya lo hemos hablado. Solo una noche. Y cuando salga la luz del sol, haremos como que no ha ocurrido nada…

No recibió respuesta. Miró a Tsukiyama, el cual se había quedado dormido.

― Menudos hombres más enclenques ―suspiró antes de levantarse y darse una ducha.

El aire de la madrugada era gélido, así que cogió la camisa de Tsukiyama y se la puso como si nada antes de volver a tumbarse en la cama al lado de él.

A la mañana siguiente, ninguno de los dos recordaría nada. Todo seguiría su curso, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada…»

―Papá… ¿Se podría llamar a esto "amnesia por amor"? ―preguntó a la nada mientras hundía su cara en la almohada.

 **Próximo capítulo: -Me perteneces-**

* * *

 **BUENO, PUES EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ES EL ÚLTIMO... ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO :)**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA :D**

 **YA NOS LEEREMOS EN EL ÚLTIMO Y TODO COMENTARIO ES Y SERÁ BIEN RECIBIDO :)**


	10. Me perteneces

**10\. Me perteneces**

La mañana comenzó normal. Los rayos de sol la despertaron tras posarse en sus ojos. Se levantó y se estiró todo lo que pudo frente al gran ventanal que daba la vista a todo el Distrito 20: su lugar de cacería. En él se había posado una mariposa, a la que no dudó en espantar con crueldad. Tras una ducha y un café caliente, salió a la calle para ir a la biblioteca a devolver el libro que acababa de leer.

― Necesito otro libro como sea… ―pensó Rize mientras andaba camino al parque para buscar nuevos manjares.

Desde aquel episodio que sufrió hace un mes, la Glotona se había refugiado en la literatura y en su cacería excesiva, volviendo con más energías de las que antes tenía. Se negaba a ir a buscar a Tsukiyama ante la constante sensación de que alguien la vigilaba. Y ese alguien por fuerza debía empezar su nombre por F y acabar por A.

Más de una vez pensó en que debía ser ella quién debía desaparecer para proteger al Gourmet, pero nunca se la ocurría el plan perfecto para salir del radio de búsqueda de Furuta.

Tal y como le había dicho su padre, el pasado la perseguía allá a donde fuera… Aún seguía oyendo los llantos por la noche de Hikaru o sus primeros balbuceos… Pero debía ser fuerte. Ella era la Glotona del Distrito 20, uno de los ghoul más temidos por la CCG… Y así debía comportarse. Aunque más de una vez, pensó en la mala suerte que tenía por haber nacido así: siendo una Washu, un miembro de V y… Una ghoul.

Se colocó ante un escaparate donde se anunciaba la nueva novela de Sen Takatsuki, _El huevo de la Cabra negra_ , cuyo argumento trata de un hijo que hereda los genes de su madre asesina. Esta novela la llamó la atención y decidió comprarla. Ya tenía el libro… Ahora solo quedaba que Furuta la dejase en paz.

Su plan maestro surgió mientras caminaba rumbo al parque por una acera desierta. Allí, de frente suyo, andaba un chico leyendo la misma novela que ella había comprado aquel mismo día. El chico de pelo negro alzó la mirada para no chocarse con ella. Rize le respondió con su sonrisa "marca de la casa": una sonrisa tierna e inocente para esconder sus más ansiados y oscuros secretos. El chico se sonrojó y aceleró el paso para alejar el contacto visual que tenían ambos. Aun así, por el rabillo del ojo, Rize pudo ver que el chico volvía a mirarla sonrojado.

― Esto va a ser muy divertido ―pensó mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente.

A los pocos días, consiguió encandilar a aquel chico, del que descubrió que era un universitario llamado Ken Kaneki y amante de la literatura. Intentaba continuamente estar lo más cerca de él para que Furuta empezase a sentir celos y así acabase con ella… Pero nunca llegaba el momento.

Cuando intentaba estar a solas con el chico, siempre aparecía su amiguito el rarito y no paraba de gritar que ambos eran novios ante la atenta mirada de la camarera del Anteiku.

Cuando por fin se pudieron quedar a solas, Rize se acercó a él y le propuso quedar para ir a una biblioteca que ella conocía muy bien. Claro está: Kaneki aceptó rápidamente, sellando así su trágico destino.

Entre los edificios, Furuta los veía pasear agarrados de la mano y veía cómo la mirada del chico se desviaba varias veces al pecho de su amada Rize. Tal fue su rabia, que agarró con tanta fuerza la esquina de una pared y la partió.

― Esa bastarda… Esta vez no te lo pasaré por alto ―advirtió antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de los callejones.

Cayó la noche en Tokio y el Restaurante de Ghoul del Distrito 7 se llenó por completo.

― Mi Taro-chan es toda una reliquia, Mr. MM ―hablaba Madame A con el Gourmet.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas del Restaurante, tomando un licor de sangre.

― No lo pongo en duda, _madame_ ―sonrió Tsukiyama mientras observaba cómo Taro partía en dos a un culturista.

Alzó su copa al aire.

― Brindemos por su nueva mascota humana, _madame_.

― Es todo un halago que lo diga usted, Mr. MM ―respondió mientras chocaba su copa con la suya―. Por cierto, últimamente no trae ningún "ingrediente" nuevo para degustarlo en el Restaurante.

― Estoy esperando a que llegue el "ingrediente" perfecto. Tengo la sensación de que algo insólito va a ocurrir.

― Su intuición nunca falla ―sonrió la Madame mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios―. Esperaremos con ansias su nuevo y espectacular "ingrediente".

Se oyó fuertes aplausos por parte de los comensales cuando Taro consiguió cocinar por fin al culturista.

― ¡ESE ES MI TARITO! ―saltó de su asiento la Madame―. Qué pena que PG no haya podido ver el estreno de Taro-chan ―se lamentó mientras se volvía a sentar.

De pronto, un leve movimiento del brazo del Gourmet hizo que su copa llena de licor de sangre cayese al suelo, partiéndose en mil pedazos.

― ¡Vaya por Dios! Pediré otra ―se levantó de su asiento Madame A para buscar un camarero.

Tsukiyama observó aquella copa… Algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, algo insólito como él había dicho… Y aquella copa era el indicio de aquel presagio con tintes trágicos.

Después dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, donde observó a una mariposa azul apoyada en el cristal. La mariposa alzó el vuelo ante la mirada del Gourmet y ante el trasiego de camareros para recoger la copa rota y traerle una nueva con la que poder brindar por aquella magnífica noche en el Restaurante de Ghoul del Distrito 7.

La mariposa voló hasta el Distrito 20 hasta posarse en unas obras desiertas a aquellas horas de la noche. Fue testigo del acontecimiento más trágico que podría haber visto una mariposa en toda su corta vida: un humano era devorado por una ghoul.

Kaneki intentaba zafarse de Rize, quien le había atrapado entre su kagune. El chico intentaba pedir ayuda, pero el kagune le atravesó todo el pecho y lo lanzó contra la pared donde se encontraba la mariposa. Esta echó a volar y se posó en el suelo, cerca del herido.

Rize se relamió: había llegado la hora de la cena. Sin embargo, oyó un crujido en el cielo y, al alzar la vista, pudo ver cómo varias vigas caían sobre ella, atrapando también a la mariposa en el acto. Alzó la vista con el último minuto que le quedaba de conciencia para divisar a un payaso sobre el soporte donde antes estaban las vigas.

― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos―. ¿Acaso esto era lo que me esperaba tras darme la libertad, Nimura?

― Te la di porque te quería solo para mí. Me perteneces.

― Entonces, esta libertad que me diste no era más que una condena…

― No permitiré que nada ni nadie me vuelva a separar de ti, Rize. Te he visto coqueteando con ese chico durante varias semanas y, siguiendo el consejo de mi amigo (bastardo y traidor), haré de su vida una auténtica tragedia.

― El chico va a morir…

― No lo hará. La muerte no es lo peor que hay en este mundo, mi amor. Con el paso del tiempo, te darás cuenta de ello ―alzó dos dedos haciendo una V―. Todo sea por la paz.

Con las últimas fuerzas que la quedaban, observó a la mariposa bajo las vigas, intentando escapar de allí. Puede ser que si no la hubiese espantado por la mañana de su ventana, esa mariposa hubiese muerto de otra forma… Lo mismo le ocurrió a ella: si no hubiera conocido a Tsukiyama, nunca hubiera tenido ese romance con él, nunca hubiera tenido a aquella niña, nunca Furuta se habría enfadado tanto y nunca hubiera conocido a Ken Kaneki. No odiaba aquellas coincidencias… Se odiaba a sí misma, porque fue ella quién propició todo cuando llegó al Distrito 20.

Ella tenía razón: el destino no existe… No es más que una combinación de circunstancias. Y el único que crea sus circunstancias…

― Soy yo ―susurró antes de cerrar los ojos ante el impacto de la última viga.

Su vida pasó como diapositivas por delante de sus ojos, recordando que aquel era su fin… Y el fin del odio de Furuta.

― ¿Estamos en paz ahora, Tsukiyama? ―dijo con un hilo de voz tras recordar cómo él la salvó de las "palomas" mientras estaba embarazada.

Puede que su historia no fuese la de una princesa y su príncipe azul, como los que aparecían en aquellos cuentos que leía con su padre adoptivo. Sin embargo, ella era ahora protagonista de otra muy diferente:

De una tragedia cuyo protagonista principal sería un chico llamado Ken Kaneki.

 **Fin (¿?)**

* * *

 **BUENO, PUES ESTE ES EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA... ME ENCANTA ENLAZAR ESTE TIPO DE HISTORIAS CON LA PRINCIPAL, NO SÉ POR QUÉ :) PUEDE QUE HAGA UNA CONTINUACIÓN, AUNQUE ESO DEPENDERÁ DEL TIEMPO :)**

 **MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HABÉIS SEGUIDO ESTA HISTORIA Y TAMBIÉN MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS :D**

 **TODO COMENTARIO ES Y SERÁ BIEN RECIBIDO :)**

 **HASTA QUE NOS VOLVAMOS A LEER...**

 **GREYKUSHIRO :3**


End file.
